noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Gejutel K. Landegre
Gejutel K. Landegre (Kor. 게슈텔 K. 란데그르) is a Noble and the current leader of the Landegre Clan, having served both the present Lord and her father before her. He is the grandfather of Regis and a guardian to Seira. He is called Gaju-Nim by Regis and Seira. Appearance Gejutel has red eyes, characteristic of a noble, as well as white hair. It has been revealed that he is Regis' grandfather. Gejutel and Regis have white hair and similar black lines going back into the hair at the temples. Both also have slicked back hair. He appears to be an older Noble, made obvious by the wrinkles on his face, but he has a muscular physique and it expanded when he uses his soul weapon. Like all Nobles, he is dressed sharply. He is seen using a walking stick and wearing a monocle. Personality Gejutel is known to be short-tempered. He tends to judge before analyzing the situation, and has a "fastidiousness," according to Frankenstein. However, his understanding and compassion is shown when he says goodbye to Regis and Seira, and then lies to the Lord about Rai and Frankenstein's presence. Regis aspires to be just like him when he grows up. He is known to have a tense relationship with Frankenstein. After Rai had disappeared (entered hibernation), Frankenstein went back into hiding, and talked to Gejutel about his intention prior to leaving which indicates the trust he had in Gejutel. Background Gejutel K. Landegre has been the Clan Leader of the Landegre Clan since the time of the Previous Lord. He was one of the two most loyal clan leaders to the then Lord who entrusted many of his personal intentions to him. Gejutel and Ragar were sent to capture Frankenstein in which they had failed. After Rai's disappearance, Frankenstein met with Gejutel to convey his intentions before leaving. When the previous Lord decided to enter eternal sleep, he asked Gejutel to stay and guide the new noble generation; the incident was later passed on as Gejutel being acquitted of entering eternal sleep with the other clan leaders - a misunderstanding which was cleared after the clash of the Noblesse and the Lord. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot Overview 'Volume 3' Powers & Abilities He has displayed a radiation of his power when he got angry at Regis for treating the modified humans as friends, without understanding the situation. He has only been shown using his Soul Weapon Legasus once. Although he has not been shown in any current battles, he implied that although it would not be easy, he would have been able to kill Frankenstein a long time ago. Physical Prowess As a Noble Clan Leader for long years, he possesses immense physical power. Probably, he is the strongest Noble except the Noblesse. In the battle against Frankenstein, he is shown to be capable of exerting large amounts of power and manages to hit Frankenstein with enough power to snap him out of the control of Dark Spear. Soul Weapon Legasus: 'Gejutel's Soul weapon is Legasus. Its a huge, black lance. After releasing his soul weapon, his physical and spiritual abilities are increased dramatically. *'Knight: In the battle against Frankenstein, he is shown to be able to summon a pair of knight boots that aid in his movement and increase damage of the Legasus. After he has summoned knight boots, he dashes to his enemy while his whole body is covered by blood red energy. Battles *Ragar Kertia & Gejutel K. Landegre vs Frankenstein Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader Category:Male Category:People Under Rai's Protection